project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
Skinning Leveling Guide
This Guide was created by Epzilon. Skinning is a skill used to get the hides needed for leather-working and a few other niche recipes from other professions. You collect hides from right-clicking Beasts with no loot on them. All skinning requires a Skinning Knife in your inventory or equipped. With Ascension's increased rate of experience on professions, you should hit max level fairly quickly. This guide will separate low level zones for Alliance and Horde, with the mid-high level areas being the same for both factions. You only need to go get higher ranks of Skinning if you're leveling the skill as you level up your character without logging off. Otherwise, Ascension will automatically set your skill maximum to be five times your character level whenever you log in. Skinning Level Requirements Skinning is strange in the fact that the level requirements to skin are based off a creature's level and the formula changes in the middle of leveling it. Level 1-10 creatures are skinnable at Skinning level 1 Afterwards, until your skinning reaches 100, you can skin creatures whose level match the formula of ( (Skinning )/10 )+10. For Example, with 80 Skinning you can skin a creature up to (80 / 10) + 10 = 18th level. Anything above 100, you can skin a creature up to Skinning/5, so a level 35 creature requires 175 Skinning. Skill Guide 1-185 (Alliance) Every starting zone path has great areas to farm, so these will be organized by race until 130. '1-75' Human: Should get their first few levels from the wolves in Northshire Abbey or boars by goldshire before moving on to the Brackenwell Pumpkin Patch. Dwarf & Gnome: The Iceflow lake in Dun Morogh has a large amount of wolves you can easily skin until they no longer give skill. Night Elf: There are plenty of wild creatures (mostly nightsabers) to skin around Dolanaar as well as all along Teldrassil. '75-110' Humans: Goretusks around Sentinel Hill in Westfall will be plentiful enough to quickily level. Dwarf and Gnome: Loch Modan will have plenty of creatures, but try circling around the actual loch then exploring the eastern side of the zone for the best results. Night Elf: Bears, Moonstalkers, and other beasts in Darkshire will level you quickly. '100-130' Humans: Around Lakeshire in Redridge Mountains. Mind the orcs. Dwarf and Gnome: Area just east of Menethil Harbor in The Wetlands should level you up to level 150. Night Elves: Level in the northern Barrens or the bottom of Darkshore. Towards the end of this range, early Ashenvale will have plenty of Bears and Elk to skin, among other animals. '130-185' The Wetlands area just east of Menethil Harbor will get you to 150, and the raptors in the North-East will get you all the way to level 185. You can also go to Duskwood to kill animals there if you haven't traveled to Menethil Harbor yet. Night Elves can also stay in the higher level parts of Ashenvale to go all the way to 185. Skill Guide 1-185 (Horde) The early levels in this portion will also be separated by race, however it will mostly just be undead alone. '1-75' Orcs & Trolls: Durotar has plenty of creatures to skin, especially the Thunder Hides at slightly higher levels will help you get the most of this zone Tauren: Mulgore has plenty of cats and tallstriders to skin to level up quickly Undead: Hounds and Bats around Brill and the Undercity will get you to a high enough level to go to Silverpine Forest '75-110' Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren: The Barrens is huge and has plenty of creatures. The creatures become a higher level as you head south so you can stay in this zone for perhaps even longer. A mount is recommended if you're staying here, however. Undead: Silverpine forest is full of worgs, bears, and other creatures to level you until you can head to Hillsbrad Foothills. '100-130' Orcs, Trolls, and Tauren: Southern Barrens will level you. You can also switch to Ashenvale towards the end of this level range. Undead: The parts of Hillsbrad Foothills next to Silverpine forest should have creatures just within your level range, You will be in this zone for a while. '130-185' Hillsbrad Foothills and Ashenvale are two great places to level, both full of beasts that will get you to 185. Towards the end of these ranges, start looking for the Yetis if you're leveling in Hillsbrad. You can also go to Thousand Needles to level if you focused your leveling in the southern Barrens. Skill Guide 185-300 (All Races) At this point, most of the races will start crossing paths, so feel free to go to any of these zones. If you're a max level character you should consider equipping any gear mentioned in the Boosting Skinning section below. '185-220' Stranglethorn Vale's northern end will be within range and is so focused on beasts there's a quest camp centered on just killing them. You'll get a ton of levels here and can slowly make your way south as your levels improve. The western entrance of The Hinterlands has low enough creatures for you to skin at this point and they quickly grow in level as you head east, ending at the coast with the Turtles. The northern side of Dustwallow Marsh has an area full of Bloodfen raptors that you can easily skin for levels. Towards the southern end of the zone you get raptors that are around 5 levels higher so you can stay in this zone for a long time as well. '220-250' The Southern part of Stranglethorn Vale should have plenty of higher level raptors and gorrilas to level you. By this point you can also hit the southern end of Dustwallow Marsh or the Eastern side of the Hinterlands. You can also start hunting creatures in the Swamp of Sorrows or even the northern Blasted Lands. You can also level off of beasts in Feralas near Feathermoon Stronghold. '250-300' You can get the first few levels of this towards the end of The Hinterlands and the Swamp of Sorrows, then move on to areas like Azshara and deeper Feralas. You can also get a majority of the levels for this range in the Blasted Lands. Un'Goro Crater has Venomhide Ravasaurs and other dinosaurs that should be able to level you once you get to 250. Monsters in Burning Stepps, Eastern Plaguelands and Winterspring will support you starting around 270/275. Boosting Skinning Skinning has 2 major ways to increase your level, which will be necesscary if you want to monsters above level 60, which includes bosses such as Onyxia or The Beast from Upper Blackrock Spire. The first is through the glove enchant Gloves - Skinning. This requires Dust x1 and Whelp Scalex3 and boosts skinning by 5 (allowing you to skin a creature of 1 level higher once past level 100 Skinning) The second is through equippable weapons: Skinner drops from The Beast in Upper Blackrock Spire. The Slicer drops from High Priest Thekkal in Zul'Gurub. Both these weapons increase your skill by +10 while equipped as well as count as Skinning Knives. You can equip both or two of each for a total of +20 skinning. With two weapons and the glove enchant, you can have an addition 25 levels of skinning. While this vastly increases the level of creatures you can skin (up to 5 levels higher than your unboosted skill level!), Boss monsters only require a total of 315 skill level to skin at the moment, meaning anything above that is wasted. The extra levels can help you stay in one area to skin longer or more onto a higher level area quicker, so it is worth considering if you have them already and are training the skill already at max level. Category:Guide Category:Profession Category:PvE